madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome/@comment-92.251.162.96-20150420071911
The last of the original 3 Me Gibson era Mad Max films again is excellent and reinvents the series for the third time. Gone completely here is oil. Replacing it is methane from pig excrement. We are a good bit down the road from the events of the second film and we see a more profound post apocalypse world where children and teenagers do not even remember the old world. Interestingly enough, we do not have 100% bad people here. Max's main adversaries are Aunty Entity and her henchman Ironbar (who plays a character similar to Wez in the second film). But, Entity's Bartertown has a lot of good points and its laws make sense. It also improved the lives of people who now have light, trade, a pub and fuel among other things. This is all the doing of Master, who later helps build back society in general for Savanhah and all the other people Max helped. One of the main action scenes and the name of the film is taken in the Thunderdome. Clearly, a rule is made that if 2 men had a dispute, it should start and end there and then. 2 men enter, 1 man leaves. Max is employed to kill Blaster in return for goods robbed off of him and exchanged in Bartertown. The logic behind thunderdome is explained by a priest-like figure who says "Fighting leads to war and that was damn near the death of us all" before Max and Blaster fight. Many of the adult characters in the film inclusive of Max and Aunty Entity lived through the war and developed their own survival instincts. Looking back, they probably remember the unfolding events: The Shah of Iran being deposed. The Islamic Republic of Iran being formed. Saddam's Iraq invading Iran. This much happened and things turned out differently in reality. But maybe not altogether that different! In the Mad Max films, it is implied a much bigger Persian Gulf war follows. It is assumed more than likely that Iraq was defeated by Iran and Iran, probably lead by a more unstable government than in reality, feels very vulnerable (defeating Iraq took all it got) and under the banner of 'exporting revolution', tries to capture Saudi Arabia's oilfields. A wider Arab v Persian or Shia v Sunni war develops and both sides destroy each others' oilwells. In reality, Iran and Saudi are rivals and vy for dominance of the region but a war between them is unlikely now but could well have happened in the 1980s. Saudi backed Saddam back then. Ironically, it was Iraq and not Iran that would actually end up invading the oilfields of another country (Kuwait) to bolster its war wearied economy and then destroy them once the US intervened. Thankfully, it did not cause an apocalypse. In Mad Max, this war probably lead to US intervention with the US defeating Iran. Perhaps the new focus then was on Caspian Sea oil reserves and a war between new US ally Iran and the USSR then erupted thus creating a US v USSR war thus ensuring that the oil crisis was here for good. Society tried to wait it out and think along the lines of the Great Depression or the recent recession but things only got worse. Nuclear war eventually happened with the US and USSR in a dangerous war spiralling out of control. This lead to a ravaged and desolate landscape. The Thunderdome was set up to make sure a dispute between 2 entities did not end up engulfing the entire world.